


Here We Go Again

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Phantom Tollbooth - Norton Juster
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reset Button, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another child approaches the Tollbooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edna_blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edna_blackadder/gifts).



The bell shrilled.

'Eh? Whassat?' The Watch Dog sat up and reached a paw up to stop the alarm.

'Wake up,' said the Mathemagician. 'Here comes another one.'

'Oh,' said Rhyme. 'That's irritating. I was enjoying myself, and here we go all over again.'

Alec stretched out in the air. 'So soon?' he groaned. 'I swear we've only just sent the last one packing.'

'Don't swear,' Rhyme told him. 'And the last one brought no luggage.'

Reason sighed. 'We had better get packing. Come, sister.'

'Places!' yelled King Azaz the Unabridged.

'Loci!' screamed the Mathemagician. 'Watch Dog! To the Tollbooth!'


End file.
